


Weird Stuff

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: It's Trope Time People!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Blame the Weapon of the Weektm





	Weird Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August (in December)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Perceptor, Skywarp  
>  **Warnings:** None   
> **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> 15\. Life/Body Swap

Perceptor cringed when he opened his optics and saw Starscream and Thundercracker leaning over him.

_Oh dear, this is not good._

"Idiot!" Starscream snapped. "What were you thinking?!"

"Star..." Thundercracker sighed and reached for Perceptor, though he froze when Perceptor flinched. "Warp?"

"Sorry, what now?" Perceptor asked, confused. Warp? Skywarp?

Starscream threw his hands out to the sides as he straightened. "Great. He's completely scrambled."

"Come on, Warp," Thundercracker said softly and crouched to grip Perceptor's hand and arm so he could tug him to his feet.

Perceptor wobbled, optics locked on their joined hands. "Oh dear."

"What?" both Thundercracker and Starscream asked.

"'Oh dear'?" Starscream repeated, stalking closer.

"I-" Perceptor began, but before he could say more, there was a very loud scream from across the battlefield.

" _ **I'M A GROUNDER**_!"

Perceptor looked down at himself and sighed. "It seems as if Megatron's latest invention has had an interesting side effect."

"Oh frag," Thundercracker said with feeling, hurrying to let go of Perceptor and scramble back even as he looked toward the ruckus moving quickly toward the three of them.

"Perceptor?" Starscream asked, squinting at Perceptor's frame, which was likely inhabited by Skywarp.

"Yes," Perceptor said and began to walk toward his own frame. "Perhaps we should all work together to fix this?"

"Screamer!" Skywarp cried through Perceptor's own mouth- which was very odd. 

"Yes, let's," Starscream replied, and Perceptor saw him pull something from his subspace as Skywarp flailed and clutched at both his trinemates.

"Ah. A sedative?" Perceptor asked as Skywarp yelped and immediately crumpled to the ground. "I approve, but please do not be so neglectful with my frame."

"I'll carry him," Thundercracker said and scooped Perceptor's body up. "Where are we going?"

In the near distance Megatron bellowed about orders and being disobeyed. Perceptor opted to ignore the threats and faced Ratchet and Ironhide when they arrived. "The _Ark's_ medbay would be best. I am sure Prime will honor a short truce."

"Perce?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes, Ironhide." Perceptor began to walk, stumbling a little in the unfamiliar frame. "Skywarp is inhabiting my body at the moment."

"Why can't we go one week without weirdness?" Ratchet lamented.

Perceptor wondered the same thing and made a mental note to research the probability of so many unusual occurrences affecting them so often. Perhaps there was something else at work? He set the reminder to ping him in a few days.

~ | ~

Skywarp twitched and sat up, and Thundercracker arched an optic ridge at his trinemate. "What?" It'd been a wild few days since getting back to the _Victory_ , and Skywarp, despite being back in his own body, was having... issues adjusting to his short time as a grounder.

"Uh... I..." Skywarp shook his head. "I've got an internal reminder to research weird stuff."

"Weird stuff?" Thundercracker asked and sat up too, but at least it wasn't another nightmare.

"Yeah." Skywarp blinked and looked around the room as if there were answers to be found on the walls. "It says, 'research weird stuff - why us?'." He finally faced Thundercracker. "Guess I better get started, huh?"

Thundercracker opened his mouth to protest, but Skywarp was already off the berth and out the door. "Ok then..." He wondered how long it would take before Skywarp realized that it was Perceptor who set that message. He also wondered just what his trinemate would define as 'weird stuff'.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more [About Me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?


End file.
